


My Bother's Bestfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: "No date, no bae." Loki said as he turns to Tony."Fine, let's go on a date tonight alright." Tony said as he gulps his coffee down."Tony, if you break his heart, I'm gonna break your bone!" Thor warns him."Loki, you break his heart, bitch I'm throwing you into the sea!" Thor said.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 71





	My Bother's Bestfriend

Thor, Tony and Steve were bestfriends on and off the field. They were the trio that was respected and looked up to in school. They were literally the golden trio, because someone had made a bet that if they won the football game, they would dye their hair golden blonde till end of term.

"Looking good, Rogers!" Bucky calls out at the end of the corridor as he laughs and walks away with Sam by his side.

"Nice one, Odinson." Natasha chuckles as she slaps his ass as she walks by.

"Natasha!" Thor groans.

"You look fine." Bruce comforts him, as they interlaced their fingers.

"Hey there Tony. Love the hair." Peter said as he stood next to Tony's locker.

"Thanks kid, drop by my place after school, we gonna do your hair too." Tony chuckles.

"Yeah!!" Peter cheers as he punches the sky.

"Is the team dyeing their hair too?" Clint asked as he walks up to Natasha who was next to Steve.

"It's up to you, but Tony wants Peter to do it, as Peter is going to take over team captain once we all graduates." Steve shrugs as he keeps his books.

Just then the bell rings, everyone took their things and left Tony alone at his locker. Since Tony had to meet the coach before he gets to his class. As Tony closes his locker, Loki stood next to him, resting his back against the locker.

"What you need, Odinson?" Tony sighs.

"Nothing, just a good look at you, Stark." Loki smirks.

"Didn't i tell you, i had a thing for blondes." Loki whispered as he leans closer to Tony.

Tony blushed as he pushed Loki away. Tony had a thing for Loki, especially when Loki first started his first year in highschool. Tony had a crush on Loki when Tony had walked into Thor's room and laid in his bed, only for Loki walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist, Tony was automatically aroused when he saw Loki bend over to grab something in Thor's drawer, when Loki stood back up, he smirks at Tony, only for him to cover his bulge. And ever since then, Loki was always teasing him, sometimes just stood there a little longer after a shower with a towel around his waist, or slides behind Tony whenever Tony needs to bend over to grab something. There were days Loki woulf laze around the bleachers as he read his book, just to watch Tony run a few laps. 

But what Tony doesn't know is that Loki does have a crush on him, he likes it when Tony gets all flustered when he's around and half naked, and whenever the Odinsons has a party, there would be girls around the football team, and that's when Loki starts to tease Tony even more, pretending to be drunk just to flirt with him, running his fingers through Tony's hair. Loki even suggested for them to play 7 minutes in heaven, just so he could finally taste Tony, and grind against him.

"Earth to Stark. I know you like me, but damn you going to be late for class." Loki snaps his fingers in front of Tony.

"Who says i have a crush on you?" Tony scoffs as he walks away to the coach office.

"Well your dick said that!" Loki chuckles as he walks to his class.

By the time it was lunch time, Tony slams his tray of food on the table, startling the gang. Natasha looks up to him, and sighs.

"Loki got to you again?" Natasha asked as she took a bite of her carrot.

"I don't get it, what the fuck he wants?" Tony sighs as he sat down.

"Well just fuck him already?" Clint said as he sips his drink.

"Are you crazy, he's Thor's brother." Tony snapped.

"Adopted." Bucky reminds him.

"But that doesn't mean i should bang his brother." Tony sighs as he ate his sandwich.

"Well technically Thor doesn't mind you know. Plus the sexual tension between you both is way too high, plus it has been a year. Everyone knows you have the hots for him." Steve said as he ate his sandwich.

"What Steve say is true, Tones. Everyone notices your tent in your dick whenever Loki teases you way too much." Sam said as he puts his tray down.

"As your fucking bestfriend, please fuck Loki in the ass soon, or I'm gonna fuck him myself." Rhodey warns Tony.

"Hands off Rhodes. His mine." Tony growls as he drinks his cola and crushing the can.

"Guys, parents just called. They will be away for the weekend. You know what it means, party at the Odinsons!" Thor said as he walks up to their table.

"Sure thing Thor. Will Loki be there?" Natasha asked as she looks at him.

"Yup, most probably in his room. He has some papers to do. But I've invited the football team and cheerleaders, so bring your snacks and beers, and yes Bucky and Steve beers from you both as you both are of legal age." Thor said as he ate his food.

"Roger that." Bucky chuckles.

"I'll see you guys later then, have to see the coach again after school. And here some cash for the beers." Tony said as he stood up and went out of the cafeteria.

It was 8pm when Tony reached Thor's house, he let himself in and went up to Thor's room and put his bags. As he left Thor's room, he bumps into Loki who was leaving his room.

"You joining the party, Lokes?" Tony asked him.

"Nah, got to skip this one. I have some physics papers to hand in next week. Going to grab something to eat." Loki shrugs.

"You need my help with your paper?" Tony offered.

"You might be the smartest guy in school, Tony. But i can do this. Go ahead and party with Thor. I'll be alright." Loki chuckles.

Tony walks down and joined the party, he dranks so much that he was drunk as fuck as he stood in front of Loki's bedroom door, knocking it loudly. Loki groans as he opens the door, only for Tony to fall into his arm.

"Why do you do this everytime you get drunk? Thor's room is right across mine." Loki sighs as he helped Tony up.

"But i really want to see you." Tony pouts.

"Why would you want to see me?" Loki asked as he brought Tony to his bed.

"To do this!" Tony said as he cups Loki's face, kissing his soft lips.

It took Loki awhile to kiss him back, but when Loki kissed back, he was rough, he kissed Tony hard on his lips, threading his fingers and pulled it slightly, making Tony moans into his lips and Tony bites Loki's lower lips. Tony then straddles Loki, Loki chuckles as he kiss Tony's neck, leaving bite marks on him.

"Damn it, Odinson." Tony moans.

"Which one, Stark?" Loki chuckles.

"Lokes." Tony moans

"You have condoms, Tones?" Loki moans into his ears.

"It's in my bag, I'll grab them." Tony groans as he got off from Loki and rans into Thor's room.

As Tony opens Thor's bedroom, he caught Thor and Bruce in an awkward position. 

"I'm sorry, I'm getting my bag. Continue boys." Tony apologies as he grabs his bag by the floor and ran back out, shutting the door behind him.

As Tony woke up the next morning, Loki was laying on his chest. Tony threads his fingers in Loki's soft hair, kissing his forehead. Loki stirred in his sleep as he woke up, he smiles when he sees Tony smiling back at him.

"Good morning." Loki yawns.

"Morning. Want to grab breakfast?" Tony asked him.

"Let's go then." Loki smiles as he grabs the shirt under the bed.

As both of them went down to the kitchen, Steve was already there making breakfast with Natasha. Tony took a seat by the island as Loki went to grab coffee for them. Loki came back and sat on Tony's lap as Loki sips his coffee.

"It seems like someone got laid." Clint chuckles as he went into the kitchen, kissing Natasha's forehead.

"What are you talking about." Tony asked nervously as he nearly chokes on his coffee.

"You can't hide it, Tones. First you came down with Loki together, secondly he got you coffee, thirdly he's wearing your jersey that you wore yesterday, and lastly dude, there's a fucking bite mark on your neck!" Steve chuckles.

Tony looks around nervously, trying to eat his pancakes, Loki just chuckles as he kissed Tony's forehead. Clint and Natasha just joins them by the island when Thor came down with Bruce. 

"Loki, why are you on Tony's lap." Thor asked as he grabs a mug of coffee.

"They were boning each other, babe." Bruce yawns.

"How would you know?" Tony asked.

"Because instead of grabbing your bag, you grabbed Thor's, and knowing my own boyfriend, he keeps some condoms in them." Bruce chuckles.

"You had your own stash of condoms in your own room, Loki!" Thor sighs.

"I know, i just wanted Tony to catch the both of you boning." Loki laughs.

"Loki!" All of them said.

"What?" Loki laughs.

"You're sick!" Natasha said as she throws a pancake at him.

"Hey, no throwing things at my man!" Tony warns her.

"He's your man now?" Clint chuckles.

"No date, no bae." Loki said as he turns to Tony.

"Fine, let's go on a date tonight alright." Tony said as he gulps his coffee down.

"Tony, if you break his heart, I'm gonna break your bone!" Thor warns him.

"Loki, you break his heart, bitch I'm throwing you into the sea!" Thor said.


End file.
